1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for securing access to a network resource, such as to a router, switch, or hub.
2. Description of Related Art
Various network resources, such as switches, routers, and hubs, are used to manage traffic flow over local area networks and wide area networks. Network security can be compromised when an unauthorized device is allowed to connect to a network traffic-handling resource of this type. Conversely, security may be improved if authorized devices only are permitted to connect. With the proliferation of wireless routers and hubs, such resources are increasingly vulnerable to unauthorized connections being established without the knowledge of the network operator.
Various methods may be used to secure network traffic-handling resources. One option is to restrict the “MAC” Ethernet addresses which are permitted to access the network. However, setting up this security method on a network device requires locating and typing in complex and easily transposed strings of digits. Other security methods for wireless and wired networks may also be difficult for end users to set up. While configuration of security devices may not pose challenges for sophisticated networks users, it may be beyond the skill level of many less sophisticated users, such as operators of home or small business networks. Therefore, many local networks may remain vulnerable to unauthorized entry, particularly via a wireless connection.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a system and method for securing a network resource such as a switch, router, or hub, that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.